Goku: Prince of the Saiyans
by Sparks16
Summary: AU. Bardock and his ancestors have been rulers of Planet Vegeta since the dawn of the Saiyan race and the time for his one of his sons to take the throne. But tension arises as some saiyans begin to question Bardock's leadership and his heirs. Follow this adventure as Goku, now prince of the saiyan race, to ease the tension and prove his power.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I've decided to make this AU based on a What If in which Bardock was King of the Saiyans. There is a youtube video that inspired me to do this but I have changed some stuff in order to suit my vision. Here is the prologue to explain what happened before the events of DBZ.**

**Prologue**

Hundreds of years prior to the events of Dragon Ball Z, a race of ruthless warriors known as the saiyans first colonized the planet. A century past, and the saiyan's resources began diplenish which led to the saiyans abandoning the planet and going off to conquer others. Eventually, they found the perfect planet, Planet Plant. After killing off the planet's inhabitants, the saiyans took control of the planet leaving the planet with its original name. Under the reign of their current ruler, Bardock, the saiyans would destroy countless civilizations on numerous planets until they caught the eye of King Cold, leader of the Cold Empire. Bardock ended up forming an alliance with Cold which allowed him to conquer planets for Cold Force. This benefited the saiyans because they would be able to get stronger with each assignment. Then one night in Bardock's chambers, he was approached by the God of Destruction Beerus and his angel attendant Whis. After introducing themselves to the saiyan ruler, Beerus tasked Bardock with bringing him the most comfortable pillow that he could find, to which Bardock complied and bestowing them the softest pillows from his mate's chamber. But Beerus, convinced that Bardock could keeping a more comfortable pillow for himself, inspected the king's pillows to find out that they were just filled with straw and hay, to the shock of Lord Beerus.

Beerus: How can you even sleep on this nonsense?

Bardock: That's just the way I like it.

Beerus: Mm, very well then. Whis we're leaving. And rest assured Bardock, you have gained my favor. I will not be destroying your planet today.

After leaving, Beerus and Whis stopped by King Cold's palace to let him know that it was in their best interest to keep the saiyans around. Years later, King Cold announced his retirement and that the Cold Force would be split amongst his sons, Cooler and Frieza. On this same day, Bardock's second son, Kakarot was sent out on his mission to conquer planet Earth. 23 years had passed and Kakarot had not returned which led the saiyans to believe his was killed in battle. This prompted Raditz to go and investigate on his brother's condition. Back on Planet Plant, many civilians started to believe that Bardock was unfit to lead the Saiyans and began rallying behind Vegeta III, who had a son that far exceeded the power of both Raditz and Kakarot. But now, the fate of the Saiyan Race rests on the shoulders of one saiyan, and his name is Son Goku.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Hello everyone, today is the first official chapter of Goku: Prince of the Saiyans. I've had it cover the either Raditz Saga. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It was a beautiful day on Mt. Pazou, where a small family lived a quiet life for the past five years. This was the Son Family. There was Son Goku, his wife Chichi, and their son Gohan. Today was a special day though, as Goku was taking Gohan to Kame House so he can introduce his son to his friends. After the two Son males were ready, Goku hopped on the flying nimbus while holding on to Gohan.

Chichi: Be careful you two. And make sure you're back before dark.

Goku: Don't worry Chichi, we'll be fine. Right Gohan?

Gohan: Right.

As the nimbus cloud takes off, Goku and Gohan wave out to Chichi until she was out of sight and began their ride to Kame House.

Plains

On the exact same day, a farmer was tending to his crops like any other day until he noticed something. It was too far to see anything other than the flaming trail as it fell to the surface and created small earthquake due to the collision. The farmer grabbed his rifle and rushed off in his truck to investigate. When he arrived at the scene, there was a massive crater in the ground with a weird space pod in middle of it. The hatch to the pod opened and out came a tall man with ridiculously long, spiky hair and weird body.

Raditz: Hmph, this planet is still spewing with life. Dammit Kakarot.

Farmer: Hey, who are you?

Raditz turns to face the farmer and begins to walk over to him which prompts the farmer to point his shotgun at the saiyan. Raditz tapped his scouter as it began to calculate the farmer's power level.

Farmer: Don't come any closer.

Raditz: You only have a power level of 5.

Farmer: I'll shoot you if you take another step.

Just as Raditz took another step the farmer pulled the trigger only for Raditz to catch the bullet with his bare hand. He then flicked it back at the farmer with enough force to go through the man's head and send flying into his truck. Raditz's scouter had then picked up another power level.

Raditz: 322, a power level that high must belong to Kakarot.

Wasteland

Piccolo, the son of the Demon King was preparing for his rematch with Goku so he could finally rule the world. Suddenly, the demon sensed huge amount of ki that made him tremble.

Piccolo: What is that? I've never felt so much power. It can't be Goku, it's too horrible.

At that moment Raditz landed in front of Piccolo

Raditz: Excuse me for dropping in, I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot and I thought you were him.

Piccolo: Well you thought wrong, now turn around and get out of here before I get angry.

Raditz: Someone's having a bad day.

Piccolo: Believe me, you have no idea. Now get lost.

Raditz: *chuckles* Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. With a power level of 322, you're clearly not from around here. But you'd be a fool to attack me with such insufficient power.

Piccolo: Now listen me, you came here and I have no intention of starting a fight.

Raditz: Well I do.

Fueled with anger by the Saiyan's arrogance. Piccolo fired a Demonic Explosive Wave at Raditz which caused him to smirk until the cleared and Piccolo saw that Raditz was unfazed.

Raditz: Impressive, for a dust attack. But allow me to show a real attack.

Before Raditz could charge an attack, his scouter picked up another power level.

Raditz: Guess it's your lucky day Green Man.

Raditz flies off to the direction of a new power level.

Raditz: 334, it's the largest power level on this pathetic planet. It must be Kakarot's. I'm sure of it this time.

Raditz flies off to the direction of this new power level leaving a

Kame House

About 10 minutes after their departure from Mt. Pazou, Goku and Gohan made it to Kame House as Krillin, Bulma, Roshi, and Turtle all came out to welcome their old friend.

Goku: Hey everyone.

Krillin: It's great to see you again Goku, but what's with the kid?

Bulma: Yeah, have you started babysitting or something.

Goku: Actually, he's my son.

The news of Goku having a son sent everyone else in a shocked state. But they soon regained their composure after processing the news.

Goku: Pretty wild, huh? *Puts Gohan down*

Bulma: Oh Goku, he's adorable.

Goku: Gohan, say hi.

Gohan: Hello everyone.

Bulma: Hello.

Krillin: Hi.

Master Roshi: Hm.

Goku: This is Gohan.

Master Roshi: Gohan? I see, you named him after your grandfather, did ya.

Goku: Uh huh.

Master Roshi: Well that's wonderful, I'm sure your grandfather would have been very proud.

Bulma: Hey Gohan, how old are you?

Gohan: Um, 4 and a half

Bulma: Are you going grow up to be a brave fighter like your dad?

Goku: Well, Chichi doesn't let him train.

Bulma: Oh, no martial arts huh? So what do you want to be when you grow up Gohan?

Gohan: A scholar.

Bulma: Wow, that's

Goku: Yeah, Chichi has him studying so he can be smart.

Krillin: So he doesn't know any type of fighting. That's pretty surprising since he's the father the strongest man on earth.

Goku: Well at least he's smart. Chichi has already got him studying high school level books.

Bulma: Wow, is that a real dragon ball on his hat?

Goku: Yep, the four-star ball. I found it a few years back and I decided to give it to him since it belonged to my grandfather. While looking for it, I found the three-star ball and the six-star ball as well.

Bulma: Wow, you know it's wild to think about all the crazy adventures we use to have while trying to find those things.

Just then, the Z-fighters felt a large energy signature heading their way.

Bulma: What's wrong?

Goku: Something's heading this way.

A gust of wind appeared with Raditz landing down on the island shortly after.

Raditz: I've finally found you Kakarot.

Goku: What?

Raditz: Whatever happened to your mission to destroy the civilians on this planet.

Goku and the others stare Raditz with a confusion at what he just said until Krillin finally spoke up.

Krillin: Listen pal, I don't know who you are, but you obviously got the wrong guy. Oh, I get it. You've had one too many bottles of eggnog, how about I help you back home . . .

As Krillin stood right in front of Raditz, the monk was sent flying into the side of Kame House by the Saiyan's tail. At first Goku was angered at the stranger for attacking his best friend, but then he noticed his tail which left him baffled.

Goku: You have a tail?

Raditz: About time you recognized me.

Goku: I don't know you. And I don't know who this Kakarot is that your looking for, but I'm not him.

Raditz: Kakarot, did you suffer any blows to the head?

Goku: What?

Raditz: Did you ever hit your head?

Goku: Yes, but it was a long time ago.

Raditz: So, you really don't remember. Very well, I'll tell you everything. You are not from this planet. You are a Saiyan, the most powerful race in the universe. And I am Raditz, your older brother.

The Z-fighters are shocked at what they just heard, and Goku, unsurprisingly, took it the hardest.

Raditz: You were sent here to kill off all inhabitants of this planet and sell it to the highest bidder. Our mother has been worrying about you since you should've been able to complete your mission years ago, especially with the size of this planet's moon.

Goku: The moon?

Raditz: Don't play dumb, you should at least know that a Saiyan's tail and the moon are the key to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential.

Goku: Well my tail was cut off a long time ago.

Raditz: You idiot, how could you lose your tail. As the princes of the saiyans, we should be the examples to what a Saiyan should be. You on the other hand are a disgrace to our family and the entire race.

Goku: Wait, what do you mean by princes?

Raditz: It's as I said, we are the princes of Planet Plant. Our father may not be too keen on the class-system, but for all intents and purposes, we are next in line to the throne. Now then, with all of that explained, it's time to come home. I know our parents would be happy to see you again.

Goku: Forget it, I'd rather die before I join you.

Raditz: *Notices Gohan* Tell me Kakarot, is that your son?

Goku: Leave him out of this!

Raditz: Unfortunately, I can't. If you won't join us, I'll have to settle on taking the boy in your place.

Goku: Don't you dare . . .

Raditz teleports in front of Goku and knees him in the chest sending him flying to the ground. Gohan tried to run over to his dad, but Raditz picked him up which caused the kid to cry.

Raditz: I'll be taking your son with me. And I'll return him once you agree to join us.

Raditz flies off with Gohan as Goku screams out at the loss of his son.

Pod Landing

Upon reaching his pod, Raditz shoved his nephew in his pod and decided to wait until Goku came. A few minutes later, his scouter began to receive a signal from his parents.

Gine: Raditz.

Raditz: Hello mother.

Gine: Oh, thank goodness you're okay. Have you found Kakarot?

Raditz: Yes, but he's lost his memory and refused to come back or carry out his mission.

Gine: Can you find anyway to convince him? Maybe let me talk to him, I'm sure he'll listen to me.

Raditz: That won't be necessary mother. I took his son so he would reconsider.

Gine: Are you insane? Kakarot isn't going to listen to you by doing that.

Raditz: Well either way, he'll be coming to get his son back and the only way he'll be able to do that is to join me. So he has no choice.

Gine: Raditz . . .

Raditz: I'll contact you and father when I'm on my way back. Goodbye.

Raditz ended the transmission just in time to detect Goku and Piccolo's power levels as the two fighters descended to the ground.

Raditz: Kakarot, have you finally come to join me.

Goku: No, I'm here to get my son back.

Raditz: So you defy your own brother?

Goku: I don't have a brother.

Raditz: Fine. If you won't do as you are told, then i have no use for you Kakarot.

Piccolo: It's about time someone shut you up.

(**Author's Note: I will not be writing the Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz fight, because I don't think I have anything new to offer for it. It's just going to be the same fight as in the original story, so I'd recommend going on Youtube to see the fight. I'm now starting at the end of the fight when Raditz and Goku die.**)

After a hard-fought battle, Piccolo is the only one left standing after using his Special Beam Cannon to kill Raditz and Goku. Despite hole in their chests, the saiyans were still able to remain conscious for some time.

Raditz: Dammit, I can't believe I lost to you weaklings.

Piccolo: Serves you right for underestimating us.

Raditz: With me and Kakarot dead, the Saiyan Race has no heir.

Piccolo: I wouldn't worry about Goku. His will wish him back with the Dragon Balls.

Raditz: The what?

Piccolo: The Dragon Balls. There seven mystical orbs that can grant any wish when you find all of them. No doubt his friends will revive him later on.

Raditz: *chuckles* You shouldn't have said that, this entire conversation has been transmitted to my family and my partners. They're to come looking for you. You have one year until my partners get here. And if they don't kill you, this planet will know the wrath of the Saiyan Race.

Piccolo finally ended the Saiyan's life with a quick ki blast. As he regenerated the arm that he lost during the fight, he went over to Goku and his friends who had just arrived in time to see Goku pass on with his body disappearing as well.

Krillin: We've got to get the Dragon Balls to revive Goku.

Piccolo: Not yet. We have one year until Saiyans even stronger than him come to Earth. We need to train right now, and let Goku train in the Otherworld however he can. Until then, I'll be taking the kid.

Bulma: Are you crazy? As if we would just hand him over.

Piccolo: He has a lot of potential and I plan to bring it out so he can help us with the saiyans.

Piccolo uses his telekinesis to bring Gohan's unconscious body into his arm and then flies off to begin training the saiyan-hybrid. Meanwhile, on a unknown planet, three saiyans were had just finished killing off the residents of this planet. Albeit one saiyan didn't kill anyone due to his gentle nature.

Tarble: Wow, big brother. You and Nappa took down this planet pretty easily.

Vegeta: Well it would have been easier if you had helped.

Nappa: Relax Vegeta, it's not like he could've done anything useful.

Tarble: *His scouter beeps* Guys, I got a message from Lord Bardock.

Nappa: Really, is this about the death of the princes?

Tarble: Yeah, he wants us to go the planet he died on and find Kakarot's son along with the mother of the child and bring them back. And to find the one responsible for killing them.

Vegeta: Hmph, go get the pods ready Tarble. We're leaving immediately.

As Tarble flies off to the pods, Vegeta and Nappa take off their scouters and begin to talk.

Vegeta: Do you remember the transmission that Raditz sent before he died?

Nappa: The one about Kakarot being revived with those dragon ball things? Are you suggesting we use them bring Raditz back?

Vegeta: Hah, waste a wish on a fool like him? No, I plan to use the Dragon Balls to overthrow Bardock. And then, I'll be the Prince of All Saiyans.

**Sorry for the lack of action. I'll be adding more action as this series goes along, up next is the Part 1 of the Vegeta Saga. I'm also going to count the filler episode where Vegeta and Nappa visit the Bug Planet so Tarble will make it a month before them. See in Chapter 2: Tarble Arrives.**


	3. Chapter 2: Tarble Arrives

**Hello everyone, I'd like to thank you for being so patience for this new chapter. I'm trying to make these stories better and have less problems with these stories.**

**I'd also like to respond to Guest's comment about Goku not going to Earth in the scenario of this story. The way I see it, Prince Vegeta was still sent out on missions. So I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for Goku to still be sent to earth. And since it's a weak planet, I could see Gine convincing Bardock to send Goku to that earth. Anyway, that's my reason why I think Goku would still go to Earth. I'd love to know why you think Goku wouldn't end up on earth in my scenario. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Tarble Arrives**

It had been 11 months since Raditz's arrival. The Z-fighters had been training on Kami's Lookout in order to get more powerful. Gohan had been training with Piccolo, while also learning to survive in the wild and gaining more self-confidence. In these months, they had all gotten stronger and even learned new techniques. But eventually the training would have to come to a stop as a space pod landed in an abandoned wasteland. Gohan and Piccolo were the first to arrive at the scene.

Piccolo: Gohan, we may haven't been prepared for this, but I expect you to be on guard. He may be suppressing his power level.

Gohan: Right.

As the pod opens, Tarble exits with a calm yet somewhat threatening glare. Gohan and Piccolo stand on guard until Tarble expressed a smile. But it wasn't an evil smirk, it was a genuine smile.

Tarble: You must be Prince Gohan.

Gohan: Huh?

Tarble: My name is Tarble, I've been sent by your grandfather to bring you and your mother to Planet Plant.

Piccolo: And how do we know that we can trust you?

Tarble: Well how would you have me prove myself?

Piccolo: I'd rather not take any risk.

Piccolo extended his hand out and fired a Ki blast that just grazed Tarble's shoulder. Tarble was left completely shocked and terrified by the Namekian's action and was only brought back into reality when Piccolo started to talk.

Piccolo: Hmph. I'll let you go now, but if you do anything to hurt Gohan, won't hesitate to kill you.

Tarble: I wouldn't dream of hurting the prince. My mission was bringing him back to his grandparents with no force. Even if I could, I wouldn't stand a chance with your high-power levels. So, may I meet the Prince's mother?

Gohan: Fine, but only under one condition.

Other World - King Kai's Planet

Goku: Alright, I'm starting to feel more comfortable with this Kaioken technique.

King Kai: Good, you probably be able to go up to times 3 if you keep this up.

Goku nodded and began to start throwing punches and kicks into the air. King Kai continue to watch his student's progress until his antennas picked up something.

King Kai: Oh no.

Goku: What is it King Kai.

King Kai: Well I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that one of the Saiyan have arrived on Earth.

Goku: What!?

King Kai: Wait, I wasn't finished. The good news is that he is weak so if he is there to cause trouble, your friends should be able to take care of him.

Goku: Oh, you had me worried for a second. So, when are the other Saiyan coming to earth?

King Kai: Well let's see . . . *uses his antennas to find Vegeta and Nappa* They made a stop on the Galaxy.

Goku: How long will it take them to get to Earth?

King Kai: If they were to leave today, then it should take them a month.

Goku: Oh, so we still have time to do more training. I was worried for a second.

King Kai: Yes, but you'll need start training as hard as you can. I have a bad feeling that you'll need to be as strong as possible.

Back on Earth, Gohan and Piccolo had gathered the other Z-fighters and met up at Kame House.

Krillin: You know, I was expecting the saiyans that were coming to be stronger. So why are you so weak.

Tarble: Well I don't like to fight, I'm usually just assisting my brother and Nappa. But they're strong.

Krillin: Oh really, well how would you say we would do against them.

Tarble: *Checks his scouter* You guys wouldn't stand a chance.

Krillin: Well good thing you guys came in peace or else I'd be worried.

Tien: So where are your partners anyway?

Tarble: They stopped on a planet while we were on our way. They told to go ahead, but I don't when they'll be back.

Just then, Chichi barged through the door with her father right behind her.

Gohan: Mommy!

Chichi: Gohan!

Chichi and Gohan embrace in a hug in which Gohan nearly suffocated due to Chichi squeezing him too tightly and the housewife didn't even notice since she was rambling about how much she missed him and where he was for the past 11 months. Tarble was about to do a fake cough in order to catch the mother's attention, but Krillin stopped him before he could piss the mother off.

Chichi: Where have you been Gohan. Are you hurt? I knew it was a bad idea to let your father bring you here. We're going back home right now and you're going to catch up on your studies.

Tarble: But wait Ms. Chichi, I . . .

Chichi turns around to look at the young Saiyan with a death glare that scared the crap out of Tarble.

Krillin: Hey, Chichi. Just cool down, this guy has come a long way and he means no harm. All he wants is talk to you and Gohan, so the least you can do is hear him out.

Chichi: *sigh* Fine. But if it involves anything that'll jeopardize Gohan's future, you can forget about.

Tarble: Well, I guess should start with introductions. My name is Tarble, I'm a Saiyan like your mate.

Chichi: My what!?

Krillin: Relax Chichi. He doesn't know.

Tarble: Know what?

Tien: On our planet, what you call mates, we call spouses.

Tarble: Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to offend you.

Chichi: Well at least your polite. All is forgiven.

Tarble: I've been sent with my partners to bring you, Kakarot and Gohan to Planet Plant by order of the king and queen. With Raditz dead and with your friends planning to resurrect Kakarot, your family is the sole heir to the throne and therefore must be protected at all costs.

Chichi: Wait, what do you mean by sole heir to the throne?

Krillin: Uh, I forgot to mention. Goku is apparently the Saiyan Prince.

Chichi: YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO TELL ME THAT EARLIER!

Tarble: Please calm down Ms. Chichi. I still have more to tell you.

Chichi: STOP CALLING ME MISS! It makes me feel old.

Tarble: Okay then. As I was saying, with your family as the sole heir to the throne, the Saiyan Race is at a big risk with its allies and among themselves.

Piccolo: What do you mean by "among themselves"?

Tarble: Both Prince Raditz and Prince Kakarot were born with low power levels. Especially compared to Elites like my brother. They're have been rumors about a Saiyan rebellion that plans to overthrow the royal family. So, we need you and family to come back to Planet Plant.

Chichi: I'm not about to risk my son's education so we can go off into space and fall behind.

Tarble: But he can learn so much on Planet Plant.

Chichi: Really? Like what?

Tarble: Our race's history, the technology we use, and there's much more. I assure you; your son's education won't falter if you choose to come to Planet Plant.

Chichi: Well, knowing space technology can benefit him. Alright, I'm convinced.

Tarble: That's great news. I'll make the necessary preparations for Prince Kakarot's arrival.

Tarble flew out of Kame House en route to his pod. His words left some of the Z-fighters at ease.

Krillin: Well that's a relief. Now we don't have to worry about the other Saiyans.

Tien: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Even if we can trust Tarble, which I still don't, the other Saiyans may still end up being hostile regardless of their objective. Not to mention, Goku might not be willing to go with them. So we should still prepare for the other Saiyans as if they were enemies.

Krillin: Seriously, can't we just trust that they're coming in peace.

Tien: Saiyans don't seem the most trustworthy of people. Or did you forget what Mr. Popo taught us about them.

Yamcha: Tien's right. We should at least prepare for the worst-case scenario.

Krillin: Alright. _Well, looks like I can trade a month of sexy aerobic videos with a month training. That seems fun._

Gohan: Hey Mr. Piccolo. Can we continue training.

Chichi: Oh no you don't mister. You've got to catch up on your studies.

Gohan: But Mom . . .

Chichi: No buts. You have to think about your future as a scholar.

Gohan: But Dad died for me. This is what he would've wanted me to do.

Chichi: You're not a fighter, you're a boy. You should be worried about playing with friends, not fighting aliens from another planets.

Gohan: I'M GOING!

After his short outburst, Gohan ran out and flew off with Piccolo as his mother ran after him and tried to call out to him to come back but they were already out of hearing distance. This left Chichi crying as she watched her son fly off knowing that she was completely powerless to bring him back. As her father wraps her in his arms as she cries in his chest.

Chichi: Why Gohan? Why does my little Gohan have to follow in his father footsteps?

Ox King: Well he is his father's son.

Chichi: I don't want Gohan to be his father's son. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him to . . .

Chichi couldn't even finish her sentence because the mere thought of it sent tears streaming through her eyes and she just sat in her father's arms sobbing at the thought of her baby boy.

Planet Arlia (where it used to be)

Vegeta and Nappa were back on course to Earth after stopping at a nearby bug planet to have some fun. While they were sleeping, Vegeta received an transmission on his scouter that woke him up.

(**Disclaimer: For this section, King Vegeta will be titled as Vegeta III and Prince Vegeta will be titled as Vegeta IV as that is what the Broly movie had them as.**)

Vegeta IV: What is it?

Vegeta III: Is that anyway to talk to your father?

Vegeta IV: What do you want, old man?

Vegeta III: Tarble has already made it to Earth, so why aren't you and Nappa there?

Vegeta IV: We took a detour. Besides, if Tarble convinces them that we're not a threat, we'll be able to catch them off-guard when we arrive. Besides, don't you have to worry about dethroning Bardock.

Vegeta III: I'm rallying my troops to raid the citadel as we speak. You just focus on your objective and gather the dragon balls so you can stop Kakarot's friends from resurrecting him.

Vegeta IV: You worry too much father. This plan is foolproof. Just let me focus on my mission.

Vegeta III: Fine, I must go now. Good luck my son. *Transmission ends*

Vegeta: I don't need your luck father.

*Planet Plant - Secret Hideout*

After ending the transmission with his son, Vegeta III walked into a room full of impatient Saiyans. They were all arguing and some of them were even brawling. Vegeta III, getting annoyed with the arguments, launched a kiai pushes the Saiyans to the end of the wall and grabs their attention.

Vegeta III: Enough! Listen, I know that not all of us are on equal terms. But we all agree on one thing, that Bardock is unfit to rule the Saiyan race. He has only cared about his own interest rather than the people he serves. We live under the reign of a tyrant due to his actions. And his brats show no potential. But today, this madness stops. We'll storm the citadel and dethrone Bardock. And then, we'll overthrow Cooler and Frieza and take over as the dominant force in the universe. And every planet will know that the Saiyan Race is the most powerful race of warriors in the universe.

The rebel saiyans began to cheer out for their leader. Vegeta III looked onward at his men as a devious smile found its way onto his face.

Vegeta III: _Just you wait Bardock. You're time as King is about to come to an end. You will be forgotten in Saiyan history as I live on as King Vegeta._

**I hope you liked it, next chapter is the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa and the ensuing battle. And for a short spoiler, the Saiyans arrival on earth will play a bigger role in the future. Particularly, the reaction of the citizens of earth to aliens. But that won't come into affect until the Android/Cell Saga. Until next chapter, and I'll try to upload a new chapter soon.**


End file.
